La Chandeleur du Petit Chaperon Rose
by Arakiell
Summary: Voici une parodie du Petit Chaperon Rouge de Charles Perrault. Bien entendu, une fois passé dans les méandres de mon esprit, ce joli conte n'aura plus grand chose a voir avec l'original. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...


La chandeleur

Du petit Chaperon Rose…

Il était une fois, une petite fille de village, la plus éveillée qu'on eût su voir : sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore*…euh…petite, petite, il fallait le dire vite ! Notre Chaperon à nous, ajoutait quelques années de plus au compteur et ne portait plus, au Panthéon de sa condition féminine, son innocence. Elle l'avait depuis fort longtemps égarée sous de beaux mâles fort bien pourvus !

Un jour, sa mamounette ayant cuit des crêpes dorées à souhait d'où s'élevaient un doucereux parfum de fleur d'oranger, lui dit :

\- Ma fille, va t'en donc porter à ta chère Mère-grand ces quelques crêpes bien molles dont raffole ton ancêtre. Tu lui diras que j'ai bien pris soin de ne point les faire croustillantes. J'ai pensé à son dentier et à la fâcheuse tendance qu'a cette détestable prothèse pour Mamie chou, de se détacher toutes les fois où quelque chose de dur se présente à son appréciation !

\- Oh, comme j'aime tout ce qui est dur ma mamounette adorée ! Je porterai à notre chère Mère-grand qui n'a plus beaucoup de dents, ces délicieuses crêpes !

Et la voilà partie, un coup de cul à gauche, un coup de cul à droite sur le chemin…de la perdition ? Que nenni, sur le chemin du Bois Joli où tous ses amis, et plus mâles que femelles l'attendaient dissimulés derrière les arbres, les mains prêtent à l'emploi.

Il faisait beau cet après-midi là. Les fleurs s'ouvraient à sa seule vue, les herbes hautes s'écartaient…la nature lui faisait fête. Il fallait bien dire que le soleil emprisonné dans sa culotte à froufrou valait bien à lui seul tous les astres du ciel réunis !

Cahin, caha, sautillante, souriante, Chaperon Rose chantonnait, miaulait, minaudait à qui mieux mieux. Ses rubans, ses dentelles, sa jupette ras la figuette n'en pouvait plus de virevolter dans tous les sens.

Qu'il était plaisant d'en admirer la candeur…enfin, à ses heures, la drôlesse en était encore un peu pourvue.

Vint alors près d'elle le loup. Grand, beau, majestueux, la queue en panache…

Chaperon Rose lui fit bon accueil :

\- Ouh, joli petit loup…bouh, comme vous êtes chou, trop roudoudou. Que faites-vous si loin de tout, petit pou ?

\- Tous ces « ou », enflamme ma verve poétique charmant petit bout.

\- Enflammez votre verve mon ami, enflammez. Qu'il vous soit permis de m'en faire une démonstration ascensionnelle.

\- Que portez-vous dans ce joli panier ma mie ?

\- Ce ne sont que quelques crêpes pour les quenottes gourmandes de Mère-Grand.

\- Les miennes rêvent aussi de mordre dans de la chair tendre. Ces cuissots dodus et roses me mettent l'eau à la bouche comme ces deux protubérances que votre corset peine à soutenir.

\- Coquinou que vous êtes ! Il n'est pas interdit d'en flatter les rondeurs pour peu que l'on sache leurs parlers une langue par elles appréciées.

\- Je connais bien des langues dont les bienfaits se comptent en soupirs et gémissements. Leurs enseignements mériteraient que l'on s'y attardât.

\- Trop choupinou ! J'adore apprendre et bienheureux celui qui m'emplirai de ses connaissances.

\- Emplir est un devoir pour tout mâle.

\- De grâce, discutons le petit bout, tout en cheminant Monsieur le gentil louloup !

Et les voici partis, bras dessus, bras dessous, en trottinant allègrement.

Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent la route de Mic Mac, petit lutin facétieux à la trogne imparfaite, mais au langage fleuri :

\- Eh, cousine, où tu vas, toi et ta jolie culotte ?

\- Ma culotte et moi, prenons l'air et allons chez Mère-grand lui porter des crêpes au doux parfum de gourmandises.

\- C'est toi qu'j'ai envie d'croquer ma mignonne. Dis, j'peux trottiner derrière toi, comme ça je pourrai admirer tes deux sphères phénoménales ?

\- Trop choupinou ! Vas-y mon lutinou !

Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent la route de Prince Charmant tout émoustillé, à l'idée de rencontrer sa blonde amie

\- Ma mie, nous n'en pouvions plus de vous attendre moi et…mes vilaines intentions. Qu'apportez-vous aujourd'hui dans votre joli panier ?

\- Des crêpes pour la vieille ! répondit le lutin en souriant. Prends ton tour, on est déjà deux sur les rangs mon coco !

\- Voyons petit gnome, il ne fait point bon répondre à un Prince de la sorte. Prince Charmant, vous avez toute mon attention et de surcroît, un sourire de moi.

\- Vos lèvres en un endroit bien placé me suffiraient à combler mon pistolet joli petite friponne.

\- Vous êtes un polisson Monsieur prince Charmant, digne représentant des porteurs de boules.

\- M'autorisez-vous, mignonne à suivre ce croupion qu'un doux rêve me destinerait enfin ?

\- Je vous y autorise petit freluquet !

Et les voici cahin, cahan, sautillant sur ce joli chemin, qui se faisant, croisa la route d'un magicien pervers :

\- Merdasse ! Que l'on me pendît pour avoir d'aussi jolies pensées grivoises à la vue de ce petit lot ! Chaperon, vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle de ma pendelotte orpheline, l'autre ayant souffert de la jalousie d'une vile sorcière à mes dépens. Si j'osais, j'affirmerai que vous lui rendriez vie !

\- Oh, que c'est joli ! Pour la peine, magicien Alachnÿ, je vous dit merci et vous invite à tanguer aux doux mouvements de mon balancier arrière !

Et les voici tous sautillant…tout le monde saute beaucoup dans ce conte…cahin, cahan, les pensées en joie et les esprits en élévation. Chemin faisant…qu'il est long ce chemin…une bonne longueur se doit toujours d'être admirée, ils rencontrèrent…(l'on rencontrait beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de Chaperon Rose), deux bûcherons en pleins efforts.

Chaperon Rose s'arrêta net et admira la force de ces beaux mâles en piaillant, miaulant à chaque coups…de hache :

\- Ouh, coucou, mes choupinous…je passais, inopinément sur ce chemin, et dans inopinément, il y a…ment, chose à laquelle je me refuse, tant mon avis de ne point déplaire m'habite, et dans habite il y a…ah ! exclamation parfaite correspondant à mon admiration de vous voir en plein effort, et en passant, me suis-je dit, pourquoi ne pas m'arrêter et offrir un peu de belle vue à ces Messieurs si bien pourvus !

Et hop ! La gourgandine tourne son popotin et montre ses dentelles, froufrous, rubans, petit nœuds et grandes intentions de se sentir admirer. Les Messieurs tout content sourient, leurs petits bouts, devenus grands depuis, aussi !

Elle est ainsi Chaperon Rose, toute en douceur, jamais de peur, que du bonheur, quelle splendeur !

Et les voici tous, cahin cahan parvenus devant chez la Mère-grand.

Chaperon Rose pose son petit panier à terre en prenant soin de bien montrer son petit dessous tout fou, et tapote de sa petite menotte sur le battant de la porte :

\- Ouh, ouh, Mère-grand ! C'est moiiiiii ! Ouvrez donc à votre petite fille adorée, laquelle s'en est venue accompagnée de pleins de mâles bien intentionnés !

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et la Mère-grand toute échevelée, invite à entrer…

De grands cris, en longs soupirs, de joyeux moments s'offrent à la Mère-grand, laquelle n'a pas oublié de remercier Le Petit Chaperon Rose. Faire son marché à domicile est bien plus pratique que courir dans les prés.

Apprenez que chacun vit au dépens de son bon vouloir et qu'en chercher les raisons n'apporte pas toujours la gloire.

Merci Petit Chaperon Rose d'avoir si bien guidé, tous ces mâles affamés. Qui sait si un jour, vous ne sauriez trouver, au détour d'un chemin, un Petit Chaperon Rose, toute attentionnée à vous mener là où les appétits sauront être contentés.

Cela peu commencer par quelques crêpes pas volées…

Bonne Chandeleur !

Arakïell


End file.
